AMOLED (Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panels are self-luminous display panels. AMOLED display panels can independently emit three colored lights (red, green, and blue) through multiple layers of organic compounds and thus realize color display. Compared with traditional liquid crystal panels, AMOLED display panels have characteristics of quick response speed, high contrast, wide angle of view, etc.
With development of AMOLED display technology, a fingerprint identification function has gradually become a necessary function of AMOLED display devices. The fingerprint identification function in the prior art is generally carried by a HOME button of a display device and the HOME button is generally put on a bezel of the display device. In other words, to realize the fingerprint identification function, an AMOLED display device is generally designed with sufficient bezel width to set a HOME button. Yet, a HOME button will expand the bezel area of a display device, which influences the active area and volume of the display device and makes it impossible to realize a full-screen design of the display device.
Thus, it is desired to provide a driving device that has a fingerprint identification function but does not affect an active area of a display device.